Devil Survivor 2 The Animation
Devil Survivor 2 The Animation is the anime adaptation of the game Devil Survivor 2 for the Nintendo DS. It started to air on April 4, 2013 on every Thursday in MBS. The anime uses the same script by Makoto Uezu as Haruto Shiota's manga adaptation with minor changes. It was scheduled to be 13-episode long. Release Date *'Japan': April 4, 2013 Episodic summary Episode 1: Sunday's Melancholy Hibiki Kuze, the protagonist, and his best friend in his class, Daichi Shijima, has just finished the mock exam in school, they go to Shibuya to shop and watch movie. While wondering what they should do afterward, Daichi introduces the Nicaea website, which sends the death clip of one's friend, to Hibiki and forcefully registers in his cell-phone. In the subway platform, they notice their schoolmate, Io Nitta, of different class is waiting for train too. While discussing over the girl, they receive the death clip from Nicaea of each other. Realizing they are right in the scene of the death clip and the oncoming train, they are too late to leave the station as it starts to crumbles. The navigational AI of Nicaea, Tico asks Hibiki if he wants to live or die, he chooses to live, and then Nicaea forcefully installs the demon summoning app on his phone. When the three students has awakened in the now collapsed station, Kobolds appear from other dead people's cell-phones to attack and devour humans. Ogre comes out from Io's cell-phone and Poltergeist from Daichi's to fight off other malignant demons out of the blue, buying time for the three to escape. The three return to ground, witnessing the whole city is damaged badly. Daichi is able to contact his mother, confirming his and Hibiki's families have safely evacuated, but Io cannot contact her family due to sudden network outage. Hibiki suggests to Io that they escort her to her home in Ariake until they have figured out the true nature of the demon summoning app. After they have arrived at Shimbashi station, Dubhe descents from the sky among the crowd. Realizing the unidentified object is going to make some suspicious move, Hibiki shouts at the crowd to flee, in vain. The three run before its "head" explodes and shoots out projectiles that burns anything they hit. Daichi leaves the other two to a back alley. Hibiki orders Io to summon Ogre to protect them. At this time, Hibiki receives another death clip of Daichi which shows him in a truck. Ogre falls for taking too much damage from Dubhe, then a truck driven by Daichi rushes to Dubhe and creates another blast. Dubhe is apparently unscathed from the ram, but Hibiki's cell-phone has finished downloading a demon, it is Baihu. The beast is summoned and finishes Dubhe, Daichi has been saved by Pixie, summoned by Io, before the truck hit Dubhe. Amazed at the ability to summon the demon as powerful as Baihu, Yamato Hotsuin in the JP's headquarter orders Makoto Sako to arrest all three. Episode 2: Monday's Turmoil 1 Hibiki Kuze, Daichi Shijima and Io Nitta are brought to the JP's headquarter. Yamato Hotsuin and Makoto Sako explain to Hibiki about the mysterious invaders, named Septentriones, will destroy the whole world and can only be defeated by demons under the command of human summoner. Hibiki agrees to consider cooperation with JP's if they liberate Daichi and Io, Makoto then drives the three to Ariake for Io's home, but the Rainbow Bridge on their way has already collapsed, so they change course to the nearby church which used as the refugee camp. In the refugee camp, Io cannot find any news of her family and is in despair. In the same time, the church is attacked by a bunch of Itsumades appear from the hostless cell-phone. Hibiki summons Baihu to fight, Makoto also summons Power to aid Hibiki and destroys the cell-phone which runs amok. After this incident, Hibiki is determined to fight for humanity. Daichi and Io also join him because they feel the same obligation. Episode 3: Monday's Turmoil 2 Under Yamato's order, Hibiki, Daichi and Io rides on the secret train of JP's to Osaka to help find their chief scientist, Fumi Kanno, who has lost contact recently. They are greeted by another summoner of JP's, Hinako Kujou, at their arrival, but the other summoner Keita Wakui is less welcoming of the three fellow summoners and wishes to have nothing to do with them and returns to his mission of hunting down malignant demons by himself. At the JP's Osaka headquarter, their computer system is attacked by an anonymous hacker, threathening to corrupt all data and disrupt a barrier that has been protecting the city. At the same time, Hinako receives Keita's death clip that shows his dead body lying at the base of a large stairway that Hinako recognizes. Hibiki instantly concludes that the scene of Keita's death is related to the hacker attack and asks an operator to inform Keita not to head to the location of his death clip, however, Keita cannot receive the call due to being ambushed by numerous Gozuki and Mezuki demons, causing him to summon Berserker. All four summoners head to an abandoned theme park where the hacker has been located. They arrive just in time for Hinako to summon Lilim, rescuing Keita as he was about to fall from the stairs, supposedly averting Keita's death fate. The group tries to fend off the enemy demons, but soon learn that they are constantly being resummoned by the unknown hacker. They form a quick plan where they discover that the hackers identity is a brainwashed Fumi, the missing JP's chief scientist, but their plans ultimately fail upon the arrival of a powerful demon called Botis, who almost kills Io and is revealed to be the demon who kidnapped and brainwashed Fumi. Hibiki and Keita with their demons, team up to defeat Botis, allowing Daichi to destroy the computer equipment used to attack JP's. As the group start to relax, Botis suddenly reappears and blasts the area with lightning, causing everyone to flee as debris fell. Botis commands the still brainwashed Fumi to continue with the attack on JP's, where she causes the entire JP's computer system to crash, causing the barrier protecting the city to quickly fade, after which, Botis releases his hold on Fumi and vanishes. Daichi manages to save Fumi from the falling debris, but Keita who reflexively pushes Hibiki away from the range of the lightning is hit then sent falling down the stairs to his death, just as the Nicaea death clip had predicted. Meanwhile, JP's detects the arrival of a new Septentrione in Osaka. Episode 4: Monday's Turmoil 3 JP's officials arrive at the park to bring all the survivors back to the Osaka headquarter before Hibiki has the time to mourn Keita's death, preparing the battle against Merak. Daichi is assigned to the medical team due to his demons being too weak to fight. Yamato places all the JP's summoners and officials at different lines of defense before the tower which is under the process of restoring the spiritual barrier of Osaka. Hibiki is particularly placed at the rearmost position, so he can fight Merak with more data about the enemy at the expense of the combatants sacrificed at the front lines. Yamato's strategy, however, disgusts Hibiki and he ignores Yamato's order to reach to Merak where Hinako is fighting. Baihu's electricity attack does not do any harm to Merak, but all other summoners, including Hinako, are devoted to cover for Baihu. Merak proceeds towards the tower after leaving another mass casualty. Hinako barely survives and tells Hibiki about Io before fainting away. Alcor suddenly appears behind Hibiki, introducing himself and vaguely talks about man's choices which affects others, such as Hibiki's disobedience results in Io acting as his replacement at the rear defense. Shocked by his own ignorance, Hibiki rides on Baihu to pursuit Merak. Io finishes downloading her new demon, Kikuri-Hime. Covered by other JP's demons, she is dealing some substantial damage to Merak and shatters some of its shells, but still unable to survive its concentrated beam attack. When Merak is preparing for another attack, which makes it vulnerable temporarily, Hibiki has caught up and orders Baihu to thrust through Merak's body and core in the blink of an eye. Merak's motion is finally halted. While celebrating the victory, Merak's remain attempts to make another move towards Hibiki once it has noticed him, but a mysterious man summons Hagen to slice down the Septentrione promptly. He introduces himself to Hibiki as someone hates JP's and warns him that Yamato is not trustworthy. Hibiki then leaves with the man behind Io's lament. Meanwhile, JP's Nagoya headquarter is reported to be seized by the rioters from Ronaldo Kuriki's faction, the former JP's member who has just lured Hibiki away. Episode 5: Tuesday's Disquiet 1 Trivia *As characters die, they are removed from the current and subsequent episodes' ending sequence. *In the original game, any person who has first activated the demon summoning app must surpass the demon which escapes from their device before sealing the contract. The anime version just skipped this requirement. *The anime's title logo undergoes several changes from its original game logo. Two notable changes are that Big Dipper and Polaris's absent from anime's title logo and letter "O" from "Survivor" which changes from normal "O" with some kind of spark into gear-shaped with 3 parts of different and smaller gears inside. *In each episodes' title, each stars of Big Dipper will have a chance to be a center of a clock, representing The Septentrione Hibiki and others must face at that day. External Links *Official Japanese Site *Teaser Category:Animation Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Suvivor 2 The Animation